It Ends Tonight
by 526biimqaa
Summary: A school dance brings trouble for the students in the Academy. For Mikan Sakura, her partner is the man of her dreams. But will the same still be after she meets the man behind the mask? Confusion shall end tonight, and love shall have its beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**It Ends Tonight**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But I'm pretty sure I want to. ;)**

Full Summary:

There's something that's been bugging everyone in the Academy in the past weeks. They are all baffled by the question: "Know your partner, yet?" For Mikan Sakura, her partner is the man of her dreams. If this is so, would the same still happen after she meets the mysterious man behind the mask? Confusion shall end tonight, and love shall have its beginning.

**A/N:** Some of the ideas came from "Problem with Masquerade Balls" and some parts from "Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go". Thanks to Jerfel, My Lonely Heart in Pain, and to Jedaia, My Desperate Soul in Love. And those who review and read this story THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^_^

**---**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hyuuga! Come back here, baka!" yelled Mikan as Natsume took her magazine.

"Careful, Polka Dots, your skirt might fall off AGAIN," He teased, running away.

"Why you- give it back this instant! I need to study!" she shouted as she chased him across the lawn. Nothing much has changed in their relationship; they still loathed each other and kept on fighting and arguing.

"Who studies a fashion magazine? If you want it, come and get it," He said, still keeping a large space between them.

"Give it to me, or else!" she yelled, trying to keep up without so much of a progress.

"Or else, what?" he challenged her, abruptly stopping. She almost bumped into him as she stopped with a force too strong that she landed on the lawn. She winced.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" she asked, offering her hand to be helped.

"No," he said, staring at her.

"You are so not a gentleman," she said as she helped herself up.

It was true, he wasn't a gentleman, he was more than that— he was a god. He was always crowded by people who were gaping as he passed. He never showed any care to the people, except the ones he held so dear. People like Ruka Nogi. People like… the annoying Mikan Sakura.

"So, you were saying? What are you gonna do about me taking your magazine?" he asked.

"I-I'll… Umm…"

"I thought so. Here —" he said as he threw the magazine at her "— take the stupid thing. I've got better things to do than sit here and mock you. Now why don't you go back into the dorm and think about how you feel about me," he said, eyeing his own dorm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Polka Dots. We both know what I'm talking about," he replied as he headed for the dorm.

**---**

"That jerk! I just want to- to tear him apart! That stupid, conceited, arrogant jerk!

"Come on, Mikan. It's Saturday, which means it's time for a break," said Anna.

"Yeah, Mikan. Put that book down and relax for a while. The test is still a few weeks from now," said Hotaru.

"You're kidding, right? What about you, do you take a break?" asked Mikan.

"If you don't want to, I don't care," said Hotaru icily.

"I was kidding! Fine, where to?" asked Mikan.

"Let's see… To Central Town to buy Fluff Puffs and afterwards shop 'til we drop?" proposed Anna.

"FLUFF PUFFS?!—" _Oh man… Why do I have this weakness?_ "— and shopping?! What are we waiting for?" said Mikan excitedly.

They went to Central Town and shopped and afterwards bought Mikan's favorite treat, Fluff Puffs. The event with Natsume dissolved in her mind.

**---**

The next day, an announcement was made:

"To all Alice Academy students:

There will be a ball in the next month, and all of you should have partners. Unlike normal balls, wherein boys ask girls to the dance in person, we twisted the rules here a bit. We keep the girls' identities hidden until the day of the dance. To do so, girls must put their codenames in the list below, and boys will pick which codename they would ask to the dance. The only way of communication shall be letter-writing. Please take note that ALL identities are kept confidential until the dance. It is not only the girls, but also the boys. Further instructions shall be said soon.

Thank You"

"A ball? Cool! Come on, Anna! Let's put our codenames now," said Mikan, excited.

_Hmm… what will my codename be? Ah, yes… I got it! _

She wrote her codename on the list. Anna peeked and saw it:

**BLUE FLAMES**

"Cool codename, Mikan!" said Anna.

"Yeah, I guess so. Here, your turn," Mikan replied, handing the pen to Anna.

After Anna wrote her codename, as they walked in the corridor, the bell rang— accidentally.

"Time for class, Anna," Mikan said, grinning.

Not far enough, Chiaki Yumi and Koharu Katou, both in Mikan and Anna's class, were listing down their codenames after Mikan and Anna did. These two looked very much like twins.

Chiaki Yumi, a two-star student, was a brunette with the Alice of Nullification. With hair up to the shoulders, brown eyes, smooth white skin and a slim figure, she was hard to ignore. She was also a genius, and was kind to everyone.

Koharu Katou, with brown eyes and hair, is very similar to Chiaki, but not very similar with her Alice. Her Alice is the "Steal/Erase/Copy" Alice. Her hair is only up to her chin, and was also friendly and nice.

After writing their codenames, they walked outside the corridor; they weren't fond of chatting, as they were usually silent. They weren't fond of roaming around the Academy, either, as they never liked the school. Being separated from their family and former friends was worse enough. They walked towards Chiaki's room silently.

**---**

On Monday, another announcement was made:

"To the boys in the Academy:

Pick a name now. Put a check mark beside the name you've chosen to let other boys know that the name you picked was already taken. You can start writing letters as soon as you chose a name and send them in the boxes available in your classrooms and outside your room doors. The letters are sent immediately. The faculty knows the codenames and the people behind them. Boys should also use codenames in acknowledging themselves. As mentioned previously, identities should be known only during the dance.

Thank you, and have a nice day! You may now go to your respective areas."

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" said Anna.

The bell rang. And the students went into their classrooms. There was a big blue box on top of the teacher's table. Mikan suspected it as the box for the boys' letters. The boys also thought of it that way— they were headed for the box and dropped their letters in it. As if by magic, the letters dropped onto the girls' desks instantly. One of the letters was on Mikan's desk.

"Dear Blue Flames,

I know you don't know who I am, and I certainly don't know who you are. But what if we met at some point but wearing disguises— something like, masks? Would you agree on that? Surely enough, destiny brought us here. I feel that I've known you before— no, way before. It's weird because we've never even seen each other. Anyway, would you like to meet with me? How about under the Sakura tree at midnight? Please reply.

Yours truly,

Black Cat"

"Anna, how do we reply to their letters?" asked Mikan. Anna shrugged.

As if answering Mikan's question, another box emerged from the table— this time, it was pink. Girls stood up and looked curiously at the box, and went to their desks. They hurriedly wrote their replies to their secret dates. Mikan decided to write back to Black Cat:

"Dear Black Cat,

Mysteriously, I also feel that I've known you before. I don't know why, but I feel we've been distant yet so near. Anyway, I'd love to meet you. I'll be wearing a blue mask tonight. How about you?

See you at the Sakura tree…

Blue Flames"

Mikan stood up and walked with the crowd. She put the letter inside the box and sat down back to her seat, wondering whom she would meet tonight. After a while, Mikan got another letter from Black Cat:

"Dear Blue Flames,

I guess I'll be wearing a black mask, comparing to what you'll be wearing. We'll get to know each other tonight, then. I bet your eyes sparkle as the stars in the moon-lit sky. Good morning, by the way.

Black Cat"

Mikan smiled. She wrote another letter but couldn't send it because the bell rang. The buzzing of the crowd was all about the upcoming ball and lurking in the shadows was Natsume, trying to find out who his date was.

Mikan sat down on her seat and checked her letter:

"Dear 'the ever-mysterious' Black Cat,

It's a bit too late for a good morning; however, I thank you for the greeting. You're sweet, though you haven't seen me yet. Have fun during lunch. I guess I'll see you, but won't notice it. Maybe we'll have our own hints tonight. What should we do when we meet? Well, I guess we'll prepare surprises for each other when we get there. See you.

Blue Flames"

Mikan sent the letter and sat, then sighed. Who would the lucky man be?

**---**

That ends my first chapter of my first story!

Reviews and comments shall be very appreciated!

I'm already working on Chapter 5. But I'm still typing Chapter 4.

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!

I'm sorry that it took so long; I was kinda busy with our exams, our clearances, my other priorities, plus the file that was my only copy got hit by a virus. I had to rewrite the whole thing. I tested the revision of my story from my notebook to a few people. I think it was fine? Hahaha. To the few reviews so far, I won't let you down! Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

The song that Mikan hummed while THEY danced is Can I Have This Dance from HSM3. Just in case you wanted to know. ;)

Oops, I forgot something.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I use the story for fun.**

**---**

_Mikan sat down on her seat and checked her letter:  
"Dear 'the ever-mysterious' Black Cat,  
It's a bit too late for a good morning; however, I thank you for the greeting. You're sweet, though you haven't seen me yet. Have fun during lunch. I guess I'll see you, but won't notice it. Maybe we'll have our own hints tonight. What should we do when we meet? Well, I guess we'll prepare surprises for each other when we get there. See you.  
Blue Flames"_

_  
Mikan sent the letter and sat, then sighed. Who would the lucky man be?_

**CHAPTER 2**

At the end of the day, Mikan ate dinner and got ready for her meeting with Black Cat. She was almost out of time. Running through her closet, she felt relieved when she found the dress she was looking for— a navy blue dress with a few sequins running through the side in a simple pattern. She also wore a blue velvet mask, just from her forehead to her cheekbones. After a few make-up and last-minute checks, she went outside and ran, as fast as she could, to her destination: the Sakura tree.

The venue was so silent that it ringed in her ears; there seemed to be nobody there— no one, in particular, who looked like a Black Cat. She looked around the place, then sat beside the tree— _their_ tree. It was the tree that was Mikan's and _his _favorite spot: the tree they once shared— the Sakura tree. She slumped.

"To think I rushed here just to make sure I would surely see you when you were the one who isn't here," she talked to nobody in particular.

"No one was late, we just didn't see each other come here," said a voice.

Mikan was startled and stood to look at the source of the voice. She saw no one.

_Oh God, is there a ghost in my special spot? Please don't be a ghost, PLEASE don't …_

"Who's th-there? Sh-show yours-self!" she said, a shiver running through her spine.

"Don't be afraid, I'm up here," the voice replied calmly. She looked up and found a boy, about a foot taller than her, with raven-colored hair and fair white skin. He wore a black silk mask, its shape and size similar to hers, just as he said.

He jumped down and took her right hand and kissed the back of her hand. His hand was warm. She finally got back to her senses and blushed.

"I'm sorry for the event earlier; I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"N-no, it's alright. Are you Black Cat?" she asked. _Wow, he looks just like _him_._

"It seems like it. And if that's the case, I'm expecting you to be Blue Flames?" he asked.

_Why in the world does she have to be just like _her_?_

"Yes, I am. So, umm, what should we do?"

"Why don't we practice dancing for the ball?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Not a bad idea, okay," she agreed as she accepted his hand.

They started a slow dance, edging slowly into each other's arms. She hummed the tune she wanted to dance to:

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

She felt the warmth of the boy's body as they soon danced dangerously close. Both noticed some incredibly familiar features.

_He looks just like… my Natsume. That raven-colored hair, his crimson orbs. The one I love to argue with. The one that always hurts me, but whom I still love. My Natsume._

_She looks like, Mikan. The one I always love to tease. The one that I pretend to be cold to. The one who changed my life. My Mikan._

The rhythm of their bodies seemed to be perfect. They were like pieces of a puzzle, a puzzle their lives fitting each other. Their faces moved closer to each other, inches apart.

_Natsume…_

_Mikan…_

They kissed lightly. Mikan realized this and broke away. They stood still. The silence was creeping up to the atmosphere.

"So, did we just—?" she started.

"We did," he interrupted.

She wondered how he could remain composed when he just kissed a total stranger.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he said.

"Thank you. You're really sweet,"

"Thank you, too. I think you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met," he said.

"Well, now, that's just too much. That earns you a free kiss," she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"What do you think about me?" he asked.

"I think you're the most handsome and sweetest boy in school," she said.

"Now that earns you my life," he replied.

She thought he was joking, but when she turned around to see his face, he was drop dead serious.

"Well, it's getting late. We better go back or we'll get in trouble," said Black Cat, helping Mikan up.

"Okay. Goodnight, Black Cat," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my Blue Flames," he replied.

She could've sworn he muttered "I love you," as she turned towards the dorm. But she didn't mind the thought until she got to her room. There, she tossed and turned because she couldn't sleep. She was too intrigued. She just kissed a stranger, well, not really a stranger, and she didn't even know who he was.

_He just seems so familiar. I don't know, but he really does._

---

Early in the morning, a letter fell onto Mikan's bed. It was from Black Cat.

"My Dear Blue Flames,

It was fun meeting you. Did you have a great time? I hope you had sweet dreams last night just like I did. Good morning.

Black Cat"

She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

"Dear Black Cat,

Same here. Although it's a shame that we didn't get to see our real faces last night. You're really sweet, and I'm not sure if I could be the same. I don't want you to get hurt, Black Cat. But about last night, I noticed that you had ruby-red eyes that twinkled at the night sky, and your raven-colored hair. Maybe these might be clues to who you are. I hope you had a good night's sleep. Good morning, too.

Blue Flames"

She sent the letter and got ready for class. It was in her room that she found another letter on her seat. It was from Black Cat again.

"Blue Flames,

Yeah, it was a shame that we didn't get to see each other's REAL faces. I noticed some amazing features from you as well. You had brown eyes and hair, right? But yours are different— your beauty seemed to glow. And believe it or not, I think I'm falling in love with you. I can't get you out of my head.

Black Cat"

Mikan's eyes widened as she finished reading the letter.

_Oh no, no, no way. He's in love with me?! Oh wait, still falling, and not yet in love. But still, IN LOVE?! No! Please, no!_

She shivered with the thought.

"Mi-Mikan? What's wrong?" Ruka asked as he noticed the shiver. Hotaru glanced at the two for a while.

"No, nothing. I-I'm fine," she replied. She smiled reassuringly as she took a piece of paper from her bag and used her pen to write a reply:

"My Dearest Black Cat,

I'm really flattered with your letter. But can I ask one question? How do you know if you're in love? Because… I think I'm in love with you too.

Blue Flames"

She was about to send the letter in the box when the teacher, Mr. Jinno, came in.

"Sakura! Take your seat! Everyone else, SHUT UP!" he yelled. Mikan hurriedly ran to her seat.

_I guess I'll be sending this letter after class…_

**---**

"Imai!!! Stop taking pictures!" yelled Ruka as Hotaru took pictures of him nonstop.

"No. I'll get even more rabbits for these. Especially in the Natsume Ruka Fans Club— they'll go crazy," she replied.

"Fine then. It seems that you don't want to hear a secret,"

"Secrets are good but I need cash," she said.

"I'll give you 500 rabbits for the camera, the pictures, and the film," he haggled.

"10000," she demanded.

"5000,"

"I want 20000 rabbits for everything. But with an extra 1000 for the camera," she said.

"1000 for everything?" he pleaded.

"No," she said.

"2000?" he asked.

"No."

"2500 and a kiss," he proposed. _What the hell did I just say?! Where did that come from?!_

"…"

"I-Imai?" he asked, nervous.

"…"

"IMAI???" he was even more nervous.

"*WHAM!!!* Baka."

***Pause on Baka Gun***

Hotaru voice over:"_Invention Number 2051: The Baka Gun v99.1— a more effective version of the Baka Gun v98.9. Used for hitting annoying little people. Best works on idiots. Limited Edition. For inquiries, please contact Hotaru Imai. Only for 20000 rabbits. Buy now!"_

***Return to scene***

"Well? How much for everything?" he asked, his head throbbing with pain.

"20000," she demanded.

"3000 and I'll take you on a date," _What the hell am I saying?! Shut up, Ruka, shut up!_

"15000. Take it or leave it," she concluded.

"Fine," he said, finally giving up.

"Here you go," she said, handing the bag of pictures, the film and the camera, "— it was nice doing business with you."

"Tch," he replied, pouting.

She rode on her duck scooter and went through the corridor. Halfway toward the corner, she yelled, "By the way, I've got loads of pictures of you. They'll be worth millions,"

"IMAI!!! Give me those darn photos!"

**---**

Soon after sending her letter, she ate lunch after her classes. When she got back to class, another letter was on her table.

"Dear Blue Flames,

Was that true? Was what you wrote true? I don't really know why I fell for you. And because of this thing called love, I really want to see you face. Could we please meet this evening? About 10 or 11 o'clock at the Sakura tree? I'm really desperate to see you. Reply if you get the chance. Good afternoon.

Black Cat"

After reading, Mikan seemed petrified. _He wants to see me??? AGAIN??? TONIGHT??? _ It took a while for Mikan to write back, and it cost her time until the next class. As soon as she sat down on her seat, she wrote her reply:

"My Dear Black Cat,

While reading your letter, I was stunned, and I am getting more suspicious with your identity. I don't know if you'd like to see me. I don't even find myself attractive, for goodness sakes! Still, if you're certain, it's okay for me if we meet again. 11 pm at the Sakura tree? Sorry for the late reply.

Blue Flames"

As Mikan walked to the box and thinking too hard, she bumped into Natsume, who was rushing to the box like she was. The letters fell.

"Watch where you're going, Polka Dots!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Idiot, what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"About the ball," she realized that she just talked to Natsume: a real conversation and it was about the ball. She thought up of something quick and added, "— and it's none of your business."

"Fine then, baka."

"Shut up, pervert," she retorted.

As they bent to pick up their letters, their heads bumped hard enough to shake them up.

"Ow!" both said simultaneously and fell forward— toward each other. The result of the collision had Mikan falling over Natsume, her chest against his. They looked at each other for what seemed like years. They were shocked at the position, and Natsume took advantage of it.

"Hmm, you just can't keep falling for me, can't you?" he teased.

"Oh, sure, of course I am. I would fall for the bigheaded Natsume," she replied sarcastically.

She reached for a letter just near the right side of his head, while he reached for another across his right arm. She caught a glimpse of the letter he was taking and saw that the letter he reached for was hers, and what she reached for was his.

_Oh no! I put Black Cat on the front of the envelope!_

"Umm, that's mine." She said hurriedly and snatched the letter, quickly standing up to stop the awkward position. He stood up, too and used her hand as support. He took a peek at Mikan's letter and saw the letters **L K C T**.

"Hmm," he muttered.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Okay, then. Now, will you stop holding my hand, please?" she said, looking at the hand he used as support. He forgot about letting go as he looked at the letter. As soon as she said it, he immediately took his hand back and looked at her reaction; she was blushing.

"Why so red, Polka Dots?" he teased.

"Shut up."

"If you don't want to talk, fine." He sent his letter, walked away and left Mikan all alone beside the box.

She looked down. _I'm sorry Black Cat, I couldn't keep your identity._

**---**

"Imai!!! Give those back!" Ruka commanded, running towards Hotaru who was on her scooter. After 8 years, things still haven't changed.

"I already told you, NO." she said as she calmly drove her scooter away from him.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" he yelled as he pounced on Hotaru and accidentally pushed her out from the scooter and rolled on the floor with him. They rolled and rolled, getting dizzier by the second, and stopped abruptly at the end of the corridor, fortunately stopped by a wall, with Ruka on top of Hotaru. They both held a shocked face, and looked at each other for a long time, red flushes starting to spread on their once white faces. Ruka, finally going back to reality, stood up and offered a hand to help her. She was still in shock and ignored the hand in front of her. She slowly sat up, took his hand, and stood. She started walking towards her room, leaving the bag of pictures and her scooter behind.

"Imai?"

"…"

"Imai???" he asked again, hoping for a response. He did receive one. She turned around to face him and yelled.

"STOP BUGGING ME, ALRIGHT?! TAKE THE BLOODY PHOTOS IF YOU WANT!"

"What about your scooter?" he asked.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID SCOOTER! TAKE IT IF YOU WANT!" she yelled.

"No need to be rude and all angry about it!"

"I wasn't angry! Just because I'm trying to hide my feelings for you, it doesn't mean I'm angry!" she said accidentally, turning around and heading for her room.

"What was that?" he asked, though he thought he heard her perfectly.

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

"TELL ME!" he shouted at the now far away Hotaru.

"NO!!!" she yelled angrily without turning around and continued walking.

"Imai…" Ruka whispered.

**---**

11 pm at the Sakura tree…

"Hello?" asked Mikan as soon as she arrived. She was searching for Black Cat. She was worried that maybe Natsume saw her letter and would tell Black Cat, whenever he knew him. Her recklessness would be the cause of why Black Cat's identity would be uncovered. She'll break the rules of the ball.

_Darn it, I am so clumsy._

She walked further, frowning and sat beside the tree.

"Why so glum?" asked a familiar voice somewhere in the trees.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, startled, "— oh, it's you."

Black Cat jumped down. "Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"What is it?" he asked. She looked in his eyes and saw sincerity and willingness. He was concerned.

"Someone almost saw my letter, while I was sending it."

"It's alright. Everything's fine. Why, mine almost got seen, too, and you don't see me looking sad, do you?" he said.

"But, I almost broke the rules."

"It's okay," he assured her.

"Really?"

"Really." He pulled Mikan's face near his.

"Is it okay if I ask one question?" he asked after a moment of silence. He let go of her.

"And what question would that be?"

"What made you think… that you were in love with me?" he asked, a hint of desire in his eyes.

"It's indescribable." She sighed and thought why, too.

"Did you really mean it?" he asked, eagerness in his tone.

"I think so…" she said, not sure what was inside her head.

"Oh." He said.

"What made you say that you were falling for me?"

"Well, there are a lot of reasons," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Like?" she asked, curious.

"Like your voice, and your hair. It reminds me of someone I love."

"Who?" she asked. _Spit it out, already!_

"Mikan Sakura. She's this girl that just wouldn't stop trying to protect and help her friends. She is hilarious, but I tend to ignore reacting to her actions so she can't know. She's pretty, but is almost always annoying, but she's really fun to be with."

"Wha—?" she said, speechless. _What the hell did he say?! ME?!_

"You probably don't know her…" he said.

"I DO!" _Dammit, hell yeah I do! Now I really want to know who this guy is._

"Really? Oh, well, oops." Said Black Cat, embarrassed.

"What's another reason?" she asked.

"Your eyes." He said simply.

"Ah…" _I hope he doesn't know it's me. Okaay! Stop this, please!_

"I bet you didn't want to hear that," he said.

"No, I was just curious," _Hell yeah I don't!!!_

"Actually, I wanted to tell that to someone for a very long time, just to get it out of my head."

"Why not tell Mikan?" she herself asked.

"Nah, she's not the type to take that kind of issue easily."

"Any bestfriend, perhaps?" she said. _Hang on, 'not the type'? How dare you!_

"No, I haven't told anyone but you."

"Ah." Mikan felt silent.

"So, umm… When should we know about our real identities?" he asked her.

"Should we do it right now?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Whew! Finally! I finished typing the second chapter! I might be able to update faster now, since I finished my first priority— finishing a book. Thanks for reading, and for the reviews!

Our school year has now ended, and I can finish my story now! :)

Don't forget to REVIEW, please! :) Comments are gladly accepted!

And to those who added this story to their favorites, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

REVIEW!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for sticking up until this 3rd chapter, guys! As you read the story, I'm sorry for the twists and turns!

And uh… another thing. The time and place for Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, and Natsume may or may not be the same, okay? So don't be shocked that Ruka and Hotaru are chasing each other while Black Cat and Mikan are meeting at midnight. So I guess I have to put the time and place from now on. Hihihi.

And, uh, I think I'm messing with their personalities, specifically with Hotaru. Yeah, I know, Hotaru is supposed to care for Mikan minimally. But you'll notice that here, it's kinda changed. Sorry!

To those who read the story from my notebook, HELL, I changed this part! I am so sorry!

**SPOILER ALERT! **Sorry for Ruka fans, I'm scaring the hell out of him all over the story. He's getting a lot of mischief from his beloved Hotaru. The one in here is just one of the many things I'm gonna do to Ruka. I don't know why, but he seems so nice to pull pranks on. Haha!

To the reviews so far, I won't let you down! :)

I won't blab about anything more right now so, ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But I'm pretty sure I want to.**

**---**

"_Why not tell Mikan?" she herself asked._

"_Nah, she's not the type to take that kind of issue easily."_

"_Any bestfriend, perhaps?" she said. Hang on, 'not the type'? How dare you!_

"_No, I haven't told anyone but you."_

"_Ah." Mikan felt silent._

"_So, umm… When should we know about our real identities?" he asked her._

"_Should we do it right now?"_

**CHAPTER 3**

***A/N**: Time- The afternoon before Mikan and Black Cat meet again*

Ruka went to Hotaru's door, bringing her scooter and the bag of pictures.

_Just because I'm trying to hide my feelings for you, it doesn't mean I'm angry!_

He shook off the thought. Feeling guilty, he put the scooter and the bag beside the door and paced in front of it while thinking of how to apologize.

"Hmm, let's see… 'Imai? I'm sorry, whatever I did.' No, that ain't right…" he muttered to himself. "— Aha! I know! Now, to get just enough courage to knock on the door…"

After a few minutes, he knocked on her door. No answer. Instead, the door opened by itself.

_Imai must've forgotten to close and lock her door…_

He was about to step inside when an alarm rang.

"SECURITY BREACH!!! Intruder alert! Trespasser, you are ordered to leave this room immediately!" yelled a very loud robotic voice.

"Aaaargh!!!" yelled Ruka as he ran for his soul outside the room. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the noisy room when he bumped into someone, knocking both of them to the floor.

"OUCH!!!" the two yelled. He recognized her face instantly and got up, quivering every few seconds.

"Watch where you're going, stupid!!!" yelled Hotaru, trying to stand up.

"I-I-Imai! Uh-umm… E-excuse me, sorry 'bout that," he said, and ran away.

_Hmm… something's definitely up. Hey! Someone went inside my room!_

She hurriedly ran to her room as soon as she heard the security breach. When she was inside, she pressed a few buttons on a hidden central computer and stopped the alarm. She then pressed a few more buttons and played the surveillance footage earlier and found the trespasser pacing in front of her door.

_Ru-Ruka?!?!?!?! What the hell was he doing in here?!?!_

She rummaged in her room to look for something. There, in her bookshelf just beside her bed, she took a little pink box with hearts which was just beside her copy of "Romeo and Juliet". She sighed in relief.

_Phew, he didn't see it…_

She watched the video and saw Ruka practicing his speech.

_He-he wanted to… apologize?_

A knock on the door startled Hotaru. She hurriedly put the box back and closed all the programs and hid the central computer.

"Ho-hotaru? Are you there?"

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I-it's me, Ruka. Listen, I'm sorry for bugging you, but uh— I want to apologize for making you angry a while ago. Okay, I'll go now." Footsteps were heard after a while, walking away from her door.

"Ruka, wait!!!" she yelled as she pulled open her door and was running toward him. She grabbed his arm and stopped him. Ruka spun around and faced Hotaru, blushing.

"I accept your apology, Nogi. But did you just call me 'Hotaru' and apologize for making me angry? Wow. What a sick joke." She slapped him and glared at him.

"Ouch! Did that ease out your feelings? Are you contented now? I wasn't joking, Hotaru. And—er… You don't want me to call you Hotaru? Alright, fine. And oh, thanks for the slap." He shook off her hand then turned around and walked away.

She grabbed him and pulled him closer. "No! Don't go yet! I'm sorry. I was just surprised. Well, was that all what you came here for?"

"Oh, umm… Oh, yeah, I have the bag of photos that you left earlier. And your scooter. Do you want it?" he asked.

"Ah, well, sure. I would like to have them."

"I think I left it beside your room," he said, still in a deep shade of red.

"Oh, well then, let's go get it."

"Are you letting me come in?" he asked, afraid of the security breach.

"Of course I am. I'm gonna need help in carrying the scooter."

They took the scooter and the bag and went inside. Ruka sat down and saw the copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. He took the book and skimmed. When he was about to put the book back, he noticed the pink box with hearts which Hotaru looked at a few minutes before. He took the box and peeked inside. There he saw pictures of him and some memorandums with Hotaru and the others. He blushed deeper when he saw the words 'Hotaru love Ruka' engraved inside the cover of the box. Ruka put back the box with the book and turned to face Hotaru, who looked at him with horrified eyes.

"Did you look in the box?!" she asked, pointing a shaking finger at him.

"Wha—? Ah, no! I just looked outside." He laid his hands in front of him to calm her down.

"Re-Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Oh, okay. So, I guess you have to go now?"

"You said you needed help in carrying your scooter?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, okay, let's go."

Ruka grabbed her scooter and carried it while following her to the garage. The silence ringed in their ears, so Ruka decided to start a conversation.

"Can I ask something?" he asked and continued before she could reply "— what'd you mean when you said that you hid your feelings for me?"

"Oh, that. Th-that came out wrong. I, uh, I…" she stuttered.

"What?"

"I wasn't in a good mood at the time. I was having a headache." She said, finding an excuse.

"Oh."

"Was that all?" she asked as he put her scooter on the floor and followed her to her room.

"Ye-yeah, I think. Okay, I'll go now." He walked to her door.

"Bye," she said sadly.

He turned around and saw her frowning.

"Why are you sad?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

He walked toward her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye," he said.

He turned back toward the door and went out. He was blushing. Hotaru was frozen, touching the spot on her cheek where his lips lingered for a second. She was speechless.

**---**

***A/N:** Time- A few hours further than the scene with Hotaru and Ruka*

"Well?" asked Mikan, impatient.

"What?" asked Black Cat.

"Should we take off these masks or not?" said the irritated Mikan.

"Maybe now is not the time…" he said, holding Mikan's face between his hands.

"Okay…" she said, frowning.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked, pulling Mikan's face closer to his.

"Nothing," she said, her head facing the ground.

"That didn't sound like nothing." He let her face look up.

"No, it's just that… I know I found out I love you, but I really want to see your face, and it's against the rules. Our identities are supposed to be confidential." She looked down again.

"So? We still got to see each other, sort of. And we don't have to, right?" he said as he let go of her face.

"Yeah," she said with a sad tone.

"Why are you still sad?"

"I'm confused."

"Maybe this will make up your mind." He replied as he leaned over Mikan and kissed her. She kissed him back.

**---**

Since he got out of Hotaru's room, Ruka was silent, roaming around the Academy. When it was almost midnight, it was then that he decided to go back to his own room.

As soon as he got inside, he slammed the door and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!?!?!" he yelled and sat on his bed. Out of rage, he threw his pillows and smashed a few things before he calmed himself down.

A knock on the door stopped him from cursing.

Annoyed, he said, "WHO IS IT?!"

"Hey! No need to be yelling at anybody! It's just me, idiot! Mr. Jinno told me to tell you to shut up because it's midnight and as everyone knows, PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING!" said Hotaru behind the door.

"Ho-Hotaru?" he whispered as he headed toward the door.

He pulled open the door and pushed himself outside and was facing Hotaru at a very close distance and saw her eyes widened with shock and was blushing red. He saw that he was leaning toward her and was confused.

"Wha-What's wrong?" he asked, standing properly. She touched her left cheek.

"No-nothing," she stuttered.

"Oh, crap. Did I just—?"

She just nodded and was redder than before.

"I'm so SO sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't kill me," he pleaded. She slapped him lightly. He touched his own cheek.

"That was somehow comforting. Now, baka, you kissed my cheek for two times today. What the heck is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'M SO SO SORRY! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! I'm too young to die!" he pleaded, and knelt down.

"Hey, whoa there. I'm not gonna kill you! I never killed anyone, you know. Just tortured them a bit, but I never killed them. Do take note that I'm not killing you, but you are going to pay for this SOMEHOW. Watch your back, Nogi."

"Sure thing, Imai. So, I guess we should sleep now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight," she said.

"I-Imai?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What was in the little pink box that you wouldn't let me open?"

"Nothing. It was full of junk."

"What sort of junk?" he asked, hopeful that she would just confess.

"None of your business." She walked away.

"Oh, okay, goodnight." He went inside his room and closed the door. Looking around at the mess he created, it looked like he's got something to do for a few minutes. After cleaning his room, he found a small envelope.

_A letter? Hmm… I must've noticed this a bit later._

He opened the letter and read:  
"Dear AL,

I don't know who you may be, but it's been a while since you replied. Is there something wrong?

Floating Engine"

_Ah, yes. My partner for the ball. I forgot about this._

He replied:

"My dear Floating Engine,

I'm sorry if I replied a bit too late. It's just that, some things have happened and I destroyed my room because of it. I just found your letter now. I'm sorry if I hadn't been in contact for so long, but I think that I could be updating now and then. What did you want to talk about?

AL"

Ruka decided to give the letter in the morning; his partner would probably still be sleeping. He lied down on his bed, and it took a while before he started snoozing.

**---**

Mikan was dizzy when she stopped kissing Black Cat suddenly and almost fell to the ground— Black Cat caught her in his arms. He carried her effortlessly. Mikan stared up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, touching her face, panting.

"Wha-What happened? And why do I feel dizzy? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing! You're dizzy? Maybe it was because you suddenly pulled yourself from kissing and the force must've been so powerful that it made you feel dizzy," he said theoretically.

"Is that even possible?" she thought out loud, trying to focus.

"Maybe," he said, watching her carefully.

"Could you put me down? I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"Can you still walk, though?" he asked as he let Mikan down slowly. She wobbled and leaned against Black Cat for support.

"Okay, maybe I can't walk yet," said Mikan as she was being carried again.

"Should we go to your room?" he asked her, walking back to the dorms.

"And make you see the mess in there? Maybe not."

"My room, then?" he asked, grinning.

"If it's okay with you. But I have to go to my room when I recover, okay?"

"The question is, WILL you recover?" he replied, grinning widely.

"Don't you play with me," she said, smiling. He laughed.

Mikan stared up at his face once again as he carried her on the way to his room. She unconsciously touched his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your, _beautiful_ face." She grinned.

"Beautiful is such a feminine word. It suits you, not me."

"Okay, 'your HANDSOME face', then. How's that?" she asked.

"Better." He lowered his head and kissed her forehead.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, concerned.

"Sort of. My head is aching." Her fingers lingered on his lips, then she dropped her hand. "— aren't your arms tired from carrying me yet?"

"You're as light as a feather. Oh—" he stopped. She felt his hands fumbling for his key. "— we're here. I'll just open the door."

They went inside and he laid Mikan on the bed. He flicked on the lights. If Mikan was still conscious, she'd be looking around his room and trying to find clues on who the guy is, but she was too tired, and looked at the blurry image of Black Cat rummaging in the room.

"Hey, don't do anything bad to me while I'm asleep, okay? Even when I'm in your room or when we get to my room?" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, silly. I'm not gonna rape you. I don't do that ANYMORE." He chuckled as he saw her scared face. "— I was kidding! I promise you, I'm taking care of you. You'll be safe with me."

"And umm, Black Cat?"

"Yeah?" he asked, still looking for a few things around his room. Or was he cleaning his room?

"When I'm asleep, don't take off my mask, okay? That would be cheating. And, could you please wake me up with enough time to get ready for class, okay?"

"As you wish," he said, giving her a medicine for her headache.

"Thank you. You don't even know me, and now here you are, taking care of me. It makes me—"

"Shh, you need to rest." He pressed a finger on her lips to make her stop talking.

"Thank you. I mean it." She took her medicine and snuggled at her pillow. He touched her forehead— her temperature was a bit above average.

"Blue Flames, you have a fever."

"…"

"Blue Flames?" he asked and leaned toward her to look at her face. She was sleeping.

"Goodnight, sleep tight. Sweet dreams," he said as he was with Mikan on the bed, embracing her. He kissed her forehead once more, and drifted to sleep.

**---**

*crackle, crackle!*

Mikan woke up, opening and closing her eyes, as the smell of sausages was in the air. It made her stomach grumble. The sun was already up, she thought, as the room was almost filled with sunlight.

"Black Cat? What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, still tired and dizzy.

"Almost noon. Don't worry. You have an excuse for being absent." She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted, "— you still have a fever."

"Oh, that explains why I'm still a bit dizzy." She sat up against the wall.

He laid a tray of breakfast on the bed. "Here you go— sausages and eggs."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I already ate." He lied, and scratched his nose.

"Really?" she asked, suspicious.

"No, but I'd have to make sure you ate first."

"I don't want to eat if you hadn't even eaten yet. It makes me feel weird," she said.

"Let's eat together, then?" he suggested, grinning.

"We're sharing? Oh, well, okay, since the food's enough for the two of us. But you're the first one to start eating."

"Okay." He ate a spoonful of food. He scooped another spoonful and aimed it toward her mouth. "Your turn. Open your mouth," he told her.

She smiled and ate. They both finished breakfast and were also full. He cleaned up the plate and sat with Mikan on the bed. He touched her forehead.

"You're still a bit hot…" he said as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I can't believe you spoon-fed me. I'm not that weak. Oh, did you take my mask off last night? You didn't do anything bad to me, did you?" she asked.

"What? Of course not! I told you I'd do as you wish."

"Really?" she stared up at Black Cat's crimson eyes.

"I promise," he said as he kissed her forehead lightly. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, instantly hugging her tightly.

"Yeah," she felt warm as soon as he held her. "— Good thing you're here, huh?" she said with a feeble smile.

"You should lie down. I bet you're still tired." He made her lie on the bed as he lay beside her and held her hand. His warmth comforted her. She stared up at him. Her eyes were about to close. She was about to speak, but closed her mouth instead. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." She looked down and her grip on his hand tightened.

"You're welcome." He wound an arm around her and held her tight.

**---**

Ruka looked around for Natsume. He wasn't in any of the classes in the morning.

_He must've been cutting classes, but why not be here during lunchtime? It's not like him…_

He looked for him in his usual spot, the Sakura tree. Nobody was there.

"Nogi? What are you doing here?" asked Hotaru, who saw him walking around the tree.

"I was looking for Natsume."

"Strange, I was looking for Mikan."

"You don't think—?" he started.

"No, Mikan would never—" she interrupted.

"But what if—?"

"She would never allow it!" she closed the conversation.

**---**

***A/N:** Time- Almost before 6 pm*****

Mikan opened her eyes gently. She was facing Black Cat up close; he was still asleep. She touched his hair, and then his forehead, his nose, cheek, and her fingers stopped on his mask. His eyes opened. He smiled as he took her hand and placed it on his chest. His heartbeat sped up.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think. Rest, now. It's your turn to take a break from taking care of me. I'll make dinner, okay?"

"Thanks." He said, grateful.

"It's the least I can do after you took care of me." She said and smiled.

That was the last thing he remembered as he dozed off to sleep.

**---**

Black Cat woke with a snap. The first thing he saw was Blue Flames, touching his cheek. She must've slapped him to wake him up.

"Hello, sleepyhead. It's time for dinner. Come on," she said with a smile. She held his hand and pulled him up. She headed for the dinner table and felt two firm arms hugging her from behind. She stopped.

"Thank you," he said as he pecked her cheek.

"I'm the one who has to thank you. I cooked steak. And a few side dishes," she said with a grin.

"I bet it tastes good."

"Eat it, first. And uh, thanks." She kissed his lips lightly.

They ate dinner and stayed with each other until midnight. Mikan decided it was time to go.

"When you decide to come back, let me know, okay?" he said.

"No problem," she said with a smile.

**---**

As soon as she got to her room, she looked for HIS letter. And as she expected, Black Cat did write a letter for her:

"My dear Blue Flames,

Are you back? As soon as you receive this, please let me know if you're in your room safe and sound so that I can sleep without nightmares tonight.

Love, Black Cat"

She grinned and immediately wrote a reply:

"Black Cat,

Yes, I'm back here safe and sound. Thanks for the love and care. I really appreciate all the things you did for me. Thank you. I hope you sleep well tonight.

Love, Blue Flames"

She sent the letter and took a shower. When she got out of the shower, she found another letter on her table.

"Blue Flames,

No problem. It's an honor to take care of you. I'll surely sleep well, knowing you're safe. I know it's late but, will we still meet again? If yes, when?

Black Cat"

Mikan was stunned. He wants to meet her again? So soon?

**---**

Yay! That ends my 3rd chapter! Woo hoo! I hope you enjoyed it! This has been a long chapter, huh? Well, the chapters are about to get longer. Ooh.

Yeah, I know that you're kinda annoyed that I took a long time in typing this.

ANYWAYS, I just wanted to say that it was so nice of you guys, who are mostly my friends, who reviewed this story! I love you guys!

I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update in a while, but it's because of iCarly, Nigahiga, Lucas Cruikshank a.k.a. Fred, Dave Days, HEROES, Friendster, and Yahoo Messenger! (Well, other things are included, too. Boredom and laziness especially. LOL!)

I think that's it. As always…

Please, REVIEW! :D

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
